


Rage Against the Dying of the Light

by NocturnalNighthawk



Series: Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Powerful Harry, Severus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: After Harry saves Severus in the shrieking shack, he confronts the snake bastard that almost took Severus from him.





	Rage Against the Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely people in the Snarry Discord. So I hope y'all enjoy this story!

“Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”

 

Harry ran towards the Shrieking Shack, praying to whatever deity who would listen that his older lover isn’t dead. That the man’s betrayal hadn’t been noticed, that Severus would be okay. He made it to the door of the shack and watched in barely veiled horror as the man he loved was attacked by Nagini. Rage and grief overtook him, and the young man could barely stand as Voldemort laughed in triumph and left to rejoin the battle. On shaky knees, the savior of the Wizarding World stumbled into the room and knelt beside Severus. “Sev! Sev? Oh my gods, Severus, you’re still alive!”  
Severus could barely move. His vision was darkening as if his face was covered with a veil and his body below his neck was just numb. He tried to speak, but only managed a weak croak as the only person to truly love him was crying over his dying body. Instead, he concentrated on lifting a hand. He didn’t get it high, but the sound it made as his hand impacted the floor got Harry’s attention and he looked up to the potion master and grabbed his hand to ground himself.  
Once Harry was calm and the panic pushed aside for the moment, he forced his brain into action.  
“Will a healing chant work? You should have an antivenin or something on you that I can use to counteract the poison so the chant will be more effective.” Harry took in a deep breath and began rummaging through Severus’s thick teaching robes. With a sound of joy, he lifted the bottle he found towards Snape’s mouth and gently poured it in while chanting the vulnera sanentur. Losing himself in pouring his magic and keeping the chant going, he startled when a hand was lifted to his face and he heard a raspy voice.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay, Harry. You can stop now.” Harry let the chant trail off, then met his love’s eyes.  
“I thought I was going to lose you!” He buried his face in the man’s chest and gripped his robes. “I thought you were going to die before I could get my panic down and I would lose you forever.”  
“But you saved me, love. It’s okay. Thank you. Now, save some magic for the fight. We still have a war to win. I’ll take the portkey to our home so you don’t have to worry about me.”  
Harry nodded in agreement before pulling the man in for a rough kiss. “I love you, Severus. I love you now and I always will, no matter what happens here. I will not let this snake bastard kill you.”  
Severus weakly put his hand against Harry’s face. “I love you too. Now move back so I can go and you don’t come with me. We still need to get married, after all.” Harry stood and backed away. He watched as Severus sent one more shaky smile towards him and said the activation word and vanished in a swirl. 

The battlefield stilled as Harry walked across it, Death Eaters and light warriors alike watching as the young man with magic whipping in the air around him and settling around his shoulders like a cloak walked towards the Dark Lord. “Tom Marvolo Riddle! I declare a duel against you as the leader of the opposing army.”  
Voldemort laughed and lifted the Elder Wand against his enemy. “Fool! Do you not know what I have in my hand? You walk to your death, Potter!”  
Harry’s tear-streaked face and glaring eyes met the smug reptilian face across from him. “No, Tom. I walk to yours.” He shot a silent sectumsempra at the snake that almost killed his fiancée and ignored the screaming cloud of black that emerged from the now mutilated Nagini.  
Voldemort let out a screech of anger and began throwing curse after curse at the boy. “You can’t beat me! I AM IMMORTAL!”  
“The diary. Hufflepuff’s cup. Ravenclaw’s diadem. Slytherin’s locket. The Gaunt ring. Nagini. And the piece of your soul that the goblins removed from my scar.” Harry matched the pace of the increasingly panicked Dark Lord. “You’re as mortal as I am now, Tom.” And with that, the battlefield glowed green and the only sound was a body meeting the cobblestone.

Severus was allowing Dobby to dote on him and attempting to relax and not worry about Harry when he felt an intense pain in his left forearm. Hurriedly lifting his sleeve, he watched then mark slowly fade to nothing. Relief crashed over him like a tidal wave and he leaned back into the comfortable pillows on their bed. “He did it. The war was won.”  
He felt the wards ping and he turned to meet the tired eyes of his fiancée. Harry rushed forward and carefully gathered the older man in his arms. They won. It was finally over. And while the couple may not be whole, they’re alive and they’re together. Life was good.


End file.
